diehardfandomcom-20200223-history
Die Hard film series
, hero of the series.]] The Die Hard film series is one of the most critically and commercially successful and popular action film series released by Hollywood. The series is composed of the four Die Hard films: Die Hard, Die Hard 2, Die Hard with a Vengeance, and Live Free or Die Hard which all follow reluctant hero John McClane as he finds himself in the "wrong place at the wrong time" and must fight terrorists and save his loved ones. Combined, all four films have grossed over $1.1 Billion dollars from the original released in 1988 to the fourth film's release in 2007. The series has also spawned six video games and a comic series Die Hard: Year One. It has been announced that a fifth film in the series, tentatively titled A Good Day to Die Hard, is under post-production and set to be released in February 14, 2013. Due to it's popularity and cult-like status, the Die Hard series has also become a magnet of pop culture parodies, references, and homages. Films ''Die Hard'' (1988) In the franchise's first film, McClane takes on an internationally-based group of thugs who seized control of the Nakatomi Plaza and took hostages in the 30th floor in an attempt to steal $640 millions of bearer bonds in the building's vault. The main antagonists in this movie are Hans Gruber, Karl and Theo. ''Die Hard 2'' (1990) In the second film, McClane battles a rogue former military unit who takes control of the landing systems and instruments of Dulles International Airport during a night time blizzard to rescue an imprisoned drug lord from custody. The main antagonists in this movie are Colonel Stuart, General Ramon Esperanza and Major Grant. ''Die Hard with a Vengeance'' (1995) At the third film, The suspended McClane teams up with shopkeeper Zeus Carver to play a terrorist's sadistic game of "Simon Says" to stop a series of bombings in New York City. The main antagonists is this movie are Simon Gruber, Mathias Targo and Katya. ''Live Free or Die Hard'' (2007) In the fourth film, McClane and computer hacker Matt Farrell tries to stop a group of cyber-terrorists who are performing a deadly cyber-attack to shut down the entire infrastructure of the United States. The main antagonists in this movie are Thomas Gabriel, Mai Linh, Trey and Emerson. ''A Good Day to Die Hard'' (2013) Currently in post-production... Characters John McClane The reluctant hero and main protagonist in the series. McClane is a New York cop who finds himself taking on terrorists and saving his loved ones. Holly Gennero McClane's now ex-wife whose relationship with John became more strained by each movie. She works for the Nakatomi Corporation, a career that John thought she would fail, but was proven wrong. Holly was among the hostages during the Nakatomi Plaza takeover and was on one of the planes when mercenaries took over the Dulles International Airport. Lucy Gennero-McClane Lucy is the daughter of John McClane and Holly Gennero. She was estranged from her father, but during her college years in Rutgers University, she was kidnapped by cyber-terrorist Thomas Gabriel. After her father saves her and Matt Farrell, they seemed to be on speaking terms and that she changed her last name from Gennero to McClane. Al Powell Al is a Los Angeles Police sergeant who shared a friendship with John McClane after helping with the takeover of Nakatomi Building in Los Angeles. He also helped McClane briefly with the siuation in Dulles International Airport. Richard Thornburg Thornburg is an arrogant, narcissistic reporter who exposed Holly's identity to Hans Gruber when he was interviewing Lucy and caused everyone in Dulles Airport to evacuate in mass panic after revealing the terrorist situation to the media, which interferes police efforts. Trivia Category:Die Hard films